priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Hojo
is one of the main characters in the series. She is a 9th grader at Paprika Private Academy and a cool-type idol. Her preferred brand is Holic Trick and she has a Fan Club. Because Sophie has a weak body, she often goes into Fancy Mode. Appearance Sophie has sharp purple eyes and long magenta hair that curls at her waist. She is very tall and is often described as "cool" by her fans. Sophie's appearance in public is actually just a side of her that happens when she consumes a Red Flash (aka a pickled plum/umeboshi). Her real appearance - known as her Fancy Mode - consists of layered, messy hair while wearing a grey sweat suit. Since forming a unit with Laala and Mirei, she walks around PriPara in permanent Fancy Mode; only eating umeboshi before a performance. Additionally Sophie is in Fancy Mode whenever she attends school. Eventually, her fancy mode hair style becomes her PriPara style to reflect on her ability to take care of her appearance, with the exception of a cowlick on her head. Personality Sophie is very popular at her school, and admired by many of the students. When she eats a Red Flash (pickled plum), her personality - likewise with her appearance - changes. Her public personality is cool and on top of things, while her other personality (aka 'Fancy Mode') is extremely disoriented and directionless. It is also hinted that she has low blood pressure. While she is in her Fancy Mode, she says "Pshu~" a lot. In Fancy Mode, she is quite naive and oblivious to what's around her, but since forming her friendship with Laala and Mirei, she has been working on improving herself. Despite the fact that she's very absent-minded as her true self, Sophie happens to be very perceptive and can pick up on tiny details others would normally miss such as Unicorn's twitching tail that hinted at her lie, or Mirei's catch-pose being slightly off which hinted at something troubling her. Relationships *'Cosmo Hojo' - Her older sister who always looks after Sophie and is considered her guardian. *'Usagi' - Her previous PriPara manager. He is very controlling of her career and leaves Sophie with barely any freedom. After Episode 12, she ditches Usagi and joins SoLaMi♡SMILE'' under the management of Kuma. *'Sophie's Fan Club' - Her fan club that basically worships her and follows her around. Unlike Usagi, they seem to care about Sophie in both Fancy Mode (Sophie's weak mode) and Cool Mode (Sophie's mode after eating pickled plums). *'Sadako' - Leader of her fan club. *'Chanko' - Bodyguard of her fan club. *'Laala Manaka' - Sophie doesn't have a very close relationship with Laala, however, she often orders pickled plum pizza from Laala's family's restaurant. Sophie comments on how she's inspired to try her best after observing Laala's energy, and the two have traded Friends Ticket, indicating their status as acquaintances. As of Episode 12, they are now in a three-person unit together under the name of SoLaMi♡SMILE, along with Mirei. *'Mirei Minami' - Sophie doesn't seem to be that close with Mirei, but is somewhat thankful to her for fixing her hair to make it seem like she wasn't in her fancy mode in Episode 10. In Episode 12, Sophie forms the unit SoLaMi♡SMILE with herself, Mirei, and Laala. *'Kuma '- After Sophie leaves Usagi and joins SoLaMi♡SMILE, she is now managed by Kuma. * 'Leona West' - She and Leona seem to be good friends as Sophie gives him advice and Leona gave her back her PriTicket. *'Gaaruru' - She is the only person aside from Faruru who could understand Gaaruru before she was able to talk again. When Gaaruru unleashed the kaijū hologrammation, Sophie was the one who protected her from the falling debris which in turn changed her attitude toward the idol and began helping her when Sophie had reached her limit. Significant Coords *White Swan Coord - Her first casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 13. *Holic Trick Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting from Episode 14 - Episode 38, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together. *Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord - The upgrade to the SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord. Received in Episode 53 - Present. This coord is the upgrade of the '''SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord'. *Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord - Becomes Sophie's new casual coord after Episode 39 - Present. Etymology : Hōjō can be split up into two. The hō means north, while the jō means lines. It can be roughly translated into northern line. This can be considered a pun as Laala and Mirei's last names translates to center and south respectively, while she is north. : The name Sophie is a normal western name. It originates from the greek name Sofia, which means wisdom. Trivia *Sophie is the oldest out of her friends and unit-mates, as Laala, Mikan, and Aroma are in elementary school, and Mirei, Shion, Leona, Fuwari and Dorothy are all a grade below her. **She is the third oldest main character as Hibiki is a grade above her and is the only high schooler and Ajimi is in her mid to late 20's. *She made a cameo appearance in Episode 1, but her actual speaking debut was in Episode 2. *She is the first main character to have a cameo appearance and a non-speaking role. *In Episode 1, it was mentioned that Sophie debuted while she was at another school, then transferred over to Paprika Private Academy. *Sophie has apparently been working in the idol industry since she was very young, as shown in Episode 9. *Sophie is the only idol to have performed without a Making Drama. ** Sophie performed an incomplete Making Drama in Episode 11. *Sophie and her sister live in Pride Tower Hills, on floor number 33, in apartment number 3333. **Sophie lives in the same apartment building as Hibiki. *She likes roses. *Prior to joining Mirei and Laala, Sophie called her fans her . *Sophie is currently a part of the Top Class in the idol rankings. **She is able to do Cyalume Change without doing a Making Drama like a Divine Idol. *Her name ('So'phie) based on the fifth note of the Solfège scale. * She has the same surname as Hōjō Hibiki/Cure Melody from Suite Pretty Cure ♪. **Coincidentally, both anime have a connection with music. *In Episode 9, it was revealed that if she eats something sweet, she'll revert back to Fancy Mode. *Sophie is the first character to have an image song. * Sophie is the only Cool-type idol in the Pretty Rhythm/PriPara series to have red as a theme color instead of purple. **Because of this, PriPara fans believed she was going to be a Sexy type. *Sophie's name was revealed to actually be spelled "Sophy". *As revealed in Episode 42, Sophie may be half Brazilian. *She is the only member of SoLaMi♡Dressing with no warning tickets so far. * She has same hair style, eye color, idol type, and brand theme with Sumire Hikami from Aikatsu! (is similar with Lillian from Lady Jewelpet or ''Kanon Mizushiro ''from Jewelpet Sunshine). *Sophie's birthday is July 30th, which is celebrated in Japan as Pickled Plum Day. ** Her Zodiac sign is Leo. * Sophie is the first idol in PriPara history to perform 9 consecutive concerts. * If she had completed her 10th concert, it is believed she would have become a Divine Idol Awards charaOTY.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Character of the Year 2014 Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Hojo Family Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Cool Idol Category:Holic Trick user Category:Anime Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Solamageddon Mi Member Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE Member Category:Celepara Opera Company Member